stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Frankie Valentine
History His early life is private. Keep your snoots out. Anyways! Frankie's been workin' as a career criminal since anyone can remember. Before V Day, he was in the constant employ of the varied unsavory factions of Step City. Pre-vibe, Frankie was considered rather eccentric due to his interest in oldey tyme dancing and jazz age style. However, this opinion was not often brought to his attention, as Frankie was also considered rather efficient at his job, which mostly entailed making people disappear. Real quiet like, see? Despite his high paying job, the guy never seemed to have a single cred. Weird. V-Day Frankie had a little disagreement with his bosses. Lucky for him they tried to fire him on VDay. Found himself 'unemployed' real quick, and drifted with the many unaligned steppers for quite awhile after. Met a girl... Dance throwdowns being fairly similar to deadly shootouts, he again became a mercenary. NOT A BANDITO, ALRIGHT? FOR THE LAST TIME! JEEZE. Just 'cause a guy knows how to rollerskate! War of 99 Just before the war, he met a sweet little stepper named Bonita... Frankie saw some war. Got a bit messed up. Lost some people close to him. One person in particular... Poppy? Maybe you heard of her... Maybe not. Doesn't matter. Funk Mafia ''' After a bit of a rough patch, Frankie joined the Mafia. He's now fiercely loyal and kinda an asshole. '''Boss His faithful service earned Frankie a promotion: He's now the boss of The Grooveline. While not exactly thrilled about the new responsibility, he was very honored, and went to great lengths to clean up his act. 'Flares' Frankie spent much of the solar flares protecting the Mafia and helping steppers of any faction. It was no party for Frankie, who had some pretty bum experiences himself, including becoming everyone in the city at once, possession by the former Mafia Don, seeing his dead lover, and being killed by a low level UG. Despite best intentions, Frankie ended up back on the bottle. Flashbacks Frankie assumed that the flashes were simply him loosing his marbles, but eventually discovered the truth. Some things went real south during the flashbacks, and Frankie fell off the map a bit. 'Personality' A gentleman, until you get him angry or sauced. Neither's hard to do; He's got a short fuse and drinks most of his meals through a shot glass. Frankie's got an ego, and yea, maybe some anger issues, but he tries to keep his temper, and will try to be civil to folks. ...Anyways... About the ladies! Frankie loves em! Dolls, dames, and Shebas, Frankie can't get enough of the girls. Whatever feelings he has towards the other factions are quickly drowned out by a big pair of eyes or a sweet little smile. While commitment is not his thing, he's willing to give any lady the time of day, and maybe a little somethin' else too... Frankie's on the up and up, and his inner guard dog is ready to tango. Frankie's keen on protecting the family and training new fish in his new joint. Despite his attempts to be a more respectable fella, the new stress, responsibility from the job, and a teeny bit of trauma during the solar flares and flashbacks sent him back to the bottle, and yea, quite a bit off the rails. ---- *'Likes': Classy ladies, live music, hard liquor, art, livin' the high life, fancy cars and long buck cigars, steppers interested in his style. *'Dislikes': Greg Dorian, sobriety, classlessness, bad dancers, Dr. Vendys, being called "Frank" or "Francis", smooth jazz, teleportation vibe, Shandrel. 'Dance \ Vibe style' Frankie is all about SOPHISTICATION. He's a swinger through and through, and also loves tap, ballroom, and Latin dance. Though he loves what he loves, Frankie will learn other styles when he is very ''fond of another stepper. He's picked up snippets of other styles here and there. He rarely use non-native styles to fight, as combining vibe with them can have... interesting results. '''Vibe' Frankie’s vibe brings on flash and lightning – when he moves, things get charged. Frankie can generate electricity, absorb it, sense it, become it, and make it do other nifty things. An adoring partner dancer, Frankie can also enhance the skill and vibe of those steppers lucky enough to dance with him. Frankie's groove is tied to his emotions, and manifests accordingly. Though it can be forced, his power is much ''stronger when synced with emotion. Dancing gives Frankie better command of his vibe, but intense emotions or a lack of movement while charged can cause… accidents. After some of the screwy stuff that happened since the Flashbacks, Frankie's vibe has been misbehavin' a bit. ---- '''Lightning Vibe' Stems from comes from anger, shame, and insecurity. This vibe can build up through dancing, but just as easily from emotions. He has trouble keeping it live and dangerous while he's feeling good, but otherwise requires focus to turn off. Even calm, electricity flows through Frankie. While he doesn't like the fact known, but Frankie doesn’t do so hot without a slight charge. Enhancing Vibe ''' Stems from love, self confidence, and joy.' ' When Frankie sparkles and glows, you know things are good. This nifty stuff boosts abilities and vibe, and is harmless to boot! Enhancing is cake for Frankie if his partner’s style sorta matches his own. But, let’s say they're incompetent, jamdeaf, or just doin' some trip hop square dance kabuki mumbo jumbo? Frankie will tire out and get cranky real quick like. Those affected by this vibe have mentioned feeling energized, lively, even euphoric. '''Music Vibe Frankie's vibe has a third manifestation when he sings or plays music. Frankie doesn’t do either of those things anymore. This vibe is based on his desire to connect with people and be understood. It's effects are entirely based on Frankie's self-perception. Though he sang before the war, doing so now is incredibly dangerous to himself. He doesn't talk this, but is ashamed of his inability to create music. Only his insurmountable love of live music allows him to overcome his seething jealousy for said live musician. 'Miscellaneous Information' *Frankie is very receptive to manipulation, particularly through vibe. *He goes nuts for live music; skilled musicians drive him wild. Music to sooth the savage beast, right? *Frankie's phone constantly getting stolen lost, and he's taken to carrying shitty cheap models. He uses the same ringtone every time. * Despite how patronizing it seems, Frankie's nicknames are usually meant affectionately. Formality is often a sign of his discomfort or dislike. *Frankie is very ''superstitious, and has an extreme dislike of ghosts. * Frankie can hook himself up to the city's power grid. While open about most of his bad habits, he actively hides his this one. The massive influx of electricity sends him higher than a kite and completely unfit for polite society. He only juices up in the privacy of his own home. * Due to his innate style and electric vibe, Frankie is compelled to dance outside in the rain. Doing so almost always makes him happy again. 'Character Relationships''' Frankie gets around, and seems to know everyone. Category:Characters Category:Funk Mafia Category:Frankie